


Imposteur

by AllenKune



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Griffith/Guts (Berserk), Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Guts n'est plus qu'un homme errant, accrochait à un but qu'il sait irréaliste alors lors de la nuit anniversaire de sa rencontre avec les faucons il décide de se laisser aller pour une nuit, une dernière nuit. Malheureusement il est suivit par quelques choses de bien plus dangereuse qu'une bête
Relationships: Femto/Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 6





	Imposteur

Guts marchaient silencieusement, cherchant un abri pour la nuit. Tout était calme pour le moment, trop calme alors que la nuit était tombée depuis des heures déjà. Sa marque le démangeait, donnant l'impression qu'elle allait saigner d'un moment à l'autre mais restait juste une démangeons. Il y avait aussi le sentiment d'être observer.

C'était désagréable mais l'homme s'en contentait. Il était fatigué et ne souhaitait pas se battre inutilement de nuit, surtout pas se soir. Aujourd'hui marquait un anniversaire sanglant, celui de son adhésion à la troupe des faucons. Le début de toute sa fin. Il se demandait se qu'il serais passé s'il n'avait jamais croisé leur chemin. Il ne serait sans doute pas aussi fort qu'il était maintenant mais peut être qu'il aurait toujours deux bras de chaires, toujours ses deux yeux, un esprit vierge de la tragédie de perdre des amis, un esprit vierge de perte et d'amour inutile.

Peut-être même il aurait put tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tombé sur d'autres mercenaires avec moins de rêves mais moins de risque d'être trahit. Une vie comme avant les faucons. Cela semblait plus prometteur que la vie qu'il menait maintenant.

Parfois il songeait à se laisser aller au sommeil, un vrai sommeil réparateur et agréable. Il ne pensait pas à un lit mais juste un endroit calme, comme cette forêt qu'il traversait. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser tomber sur le sol. Sa cape le tiendrait au chaud quelques heures, juste assez de temps pour qu'il trouve le sommeil. Il baisserait enfin sa garde.

Avec de la chance quelque chose le tuerait durant la nuit, et il pourrait se laisser aller à autre chose. Après dix ans d'errance, à poursuivre un faux dieu dans une vengeance qui lui était pour le moment inaccessible, le repos semblait si agréable. Il n'aurait pas à subir de nouvelle conséquence qui le blesserais d'avantage, pas à continuer se cauchemar. Guts se demandait sur la chose qui le suivait attendait ça. Qu'il lâche prise et devient une proie facile.

Qu'importe, il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Guts fermait les yeux pour accueillir la fin quand son cou lui fit mal. Des perles de sangs glissaient sur sa peau avant qu'une main douce ne caresse les endroits souillés. Après autant d'année d'errance, l'homme ne bougea pas quand la chose le tourna vers le ciel, trop heureux d'en finir.

Guts ne réagie seulement en voyant le visage de son assassin. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la tragédie. Une bouche vorace se jeta sur lui, mordant ses lèves et son cou alors que les mains de la chose retiraient ses vêtements. Guts tentait de se débattre mais l'homme, la chose au-dessus de lui était trop forte.

Quand enfin il arrêtait de se battre, ses bras tombant mollement autours de son torse dévoilé, la chose lui sourit et Guts frissonnait en entendant la voix qui avait rendu ce cauchemar possible. 

"Ne t'inquiète pas Guts. Tu as bien lutté mais maintenant tu n'es plus seul." Dit la créature, le faux dieu qui plantait une nouvelle fois sa bouche sur la sienne.


End file.
